Klarion Bleak (New Earth)
At one point, Klarion fell under the influence of the demon Eclipso. Sins of Youth Some time later, Klarion joined forces with the Contessa, using his witchcraft to switch the ages of Earth's teenage and adult heroes to sow chaos and turn public opinion against superheroes, though to Klarion it was nothing more than a devilish prank. During this period, Klarion referred to himself as "Klarion... Bum, Bum, Bum... the Witch-Boy" and insisted that others call him by that appellation as well. Afterwards, Klarion was targeted by Lobo, who was outraged at the indignity of being turned into a child. Klarion expressed extreme loneliness after losing his "playmates" following his defeat, but was cheered up when he befriended the time-lost child hero, Ariella Kent. -#21 Infinite Crisis During the Infinite Crisis, he aided the world's magic-users in summoning the Spectre and later aided the heroes in Metropolis. After the battle in Metropolis, Klarion wandered, at one point tricking Felix Faust into trading his soul for more power. He later appeared in Gotham City, where his cat Teekl was nearly kidnapped by another young Limbo Town native who'd wandered to the surface and who'd been kidnapping other witches' familiars in order to create a monstrous Judgment Beast. Klarion teamed up with teen superhero Robin to rescue the kidnapped familiars and returned them to their proper owners. Most recently, Klarion encountered Mary Marvel, and offered to help her control her new powers in exchange for a small portion of her soul, to which she agreed. However, he got greedy, attempting to steal her power, and she knocked him away. His current activities are not revealed. , 33 & 32 52 During flashbacks shown by the Helmet of Nabu to Ralph Dibny in a mystical realm, Nabu reveals the decayed soul of Felix Faust, which has diminished due to the repeated desperate bargains he's made with it. Among the numerous beings Felix made deals with, Klarion was one of them. | Powers = * : Klarion has an innate psychic bond with his cat, allowing him to communicate with Teekl and see through Teekl's eyes. * : Beings born in Limbo Town have a deep magical history that has been passed down from generation to generation, magic and religion are one in the same for them and as such Klarion is highly skilled with magic since he's used it his whole life. ** : He can travel between Limbo Town (a deep underground magically blocked society), Castle Revolving, the world we know and beyond through his own power. He doesn't demonstrate the ability and naively throws himself through these dimensional barriers without realizing it. ** : He is able to use magical items to project all sorts of energy without any sort of difficulty, he has not been seen actually producing energy from his hands. ** : He is able to move physical objects magically. ** : Shown in the case of when he was able to harness the energy from Shazam (albeit in a smaller portion) and able to steal power away from Felix Faust. ** : Even without the Cruciform, Klarion is adept in summoning and controlling the dead. ** : Through the use of the magics he learned as a young boy, Klarion can divine many events and situations such as when he needed to search Gotham City for his lost familiar. ** : Klarion has been able to fight off magical enemies through often haphazardly throwing Eldritch bolts. ** : Klarion can take away a persons free will and control them. *** *** : Karion could see the thoughts of a catatonic patient in Arkham. ** : Klarion has recently shown the ability to phase through walls as he did in his search for Teekl. ** : Whether this was a product of his energy absorption or in fact a combination with it is unknown but Klarion has shrunken Batgirl and kept her in a magical ball. ** : He can combine his entity with that of his familiar to create a Horigal. When merged with his cat to become a Horigal, only a witch-woman can undo the spell. The Horigal is a large monstrous creature that retains it's intelligence and skill despite becoming a large beast. ** : Klarion has turned Etrigan to stone. ** : Klarion is able to cast illusions on himself to mimic others. *** *** ** : Klarion is able to empower objects with magic. He created a Rod of Power from a femur for C'th. | Abilities = * : Klarion is extremely skilled in the use of magic, and knows several advanced spells (such as the forming of a Horigal, soul-brokering, and how to steal magic from others.) * : He is also incredibly skilled in beguiling and tricking people. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Cruciform: A small wand that allows control over dead flesh. * Croatoan | Transportation = * Castle Revolving: A large castle created by the Sheeda that allows him transport through time. | Weapons = * Submissionary's Rod: A Rod that allowed it's user to control the minds and wills of others. | Notes = | Trivia = * Klarion's appearance has evolved over the years from a normal, healthy prepubescent child, to his pallid, teenage sprite-like mien. * Klarion lacks knowledge of the modern world he calls the, "Blue Rafters". * Klarion is unable to remain separated from Teekl for long periods of time. Whether this is psychological in nature of mystical is unknown. * Seven Soldiers writer Grant Morrison speculated that after his time in the Sheeda's future, Klarion traveled back in time to his first published appearance in . In such a case, his earlier published appearances take place after his origin in Seven Soldiers in his own lifetime, but chronologically earlier in the DC Universe's timeline, and his more childlike appearance in Sins of Youth must be chalked up to artistic license. | DC = | Wikipedia = Klarion the Witch Boy | Links = }} Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Pointed Ears Category:Magicians